Pictures Of You
by OTPOverload
Summary: Alex and Matt have a good time together, and Alex is going through a book that holds memories, both good and bad.


Alex closed her eyes and opened the book that she was holding. The first page was empty, so she opened to the next page. What she saw on that page was just a title. "The Book Of Love" was what it was called. I continued turning the pages, and after a blank page, there was a page with a picture. The picture was of us walking into the movie theater, and under the picture was the movie ticket, and writing, scrawled in his hand writing.

"We went and saw a movie, but I don't remember it much. I was too busy staring at the most beautiful person in the world. I have to keep the ticket to remember what we even went to see." She read aloud, a tear falling from her wet eye.

* * *

><p>Alex was waiting inside her flat, wearing the outfit that Karen had told her to wear since Matt had asked her to go to the movies with him. She was pacing back and forth, and Karen was telling her to calm down.<p>

"Karen, I haven't gone on a date since I don't even remember when, and I don't even know if this is considered a date or not. What if I'm just making something out of nothing? What if he doesn't like me?" Alex said, freaking out about everything.

"Alex, he likes you, that much is obvious. He's asked you out on a date and you may blow it if you don't stop worrying," she said, putting a hand on her shoulder. It calmed Alex down a bit, but when she heard a knock on the door, she tensed up again. He was here. She didn't move until Karen grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"Come on, don't keep him waiting," she said, pulling Alex towards the door.

"Now, I will go back into your room and hide, you answer the door and have fun. That's the most important thing, have fun," She said, pushing Alex towards the door one more time before running off towards Alex's room. Alex slowly walked towards the door, and took a moment to calm herself down before opening the door. When she did, Matt stood there smiling that goofy smile of his, carrying flowers.

"Hi, honey," Matt winked and handed her the flowers.

Alex took them, a blush coming across her face, and she walked towards the kitchen to find a vase to put them in. Once she got the vase filled with water, she put the flowers in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Thank you, Matt. They are beautiful," She smiled at him and walked back over to stand beside him.

"Almost as beautiful as you are, Kingston," he said, being unbelievably corny. She laughed, despite herself. She couldn't stop laughing, she had to hold her stomach because she was laughing so hard. She felt foolish for worrying so much about today, she and Matt go back so far that something like this to be awkward.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see a movie," Matt said, holding up two tickets. Alex looked at the tickets and saw that they were going to see a movie that she'd wanted to watch. She remembered bringing it up to him a while ago, but she was surprised that he'd remembered. She smiled and he reached down and grabbed her hand.

They walked out the door towards the taxi that had brought Matt to her house. Alex couldn't help but let out a smile, happy that she was with Matt, holding his hand, going to the movies with him. She felt like she was younger again, and she loved it.

.

They got to the movies and walked right in, getting a seat in the middle where they could put their feet up on the metal bar. They hadn't let go of each other's hands since they left Alex's house, and she didn't mind that at all. The movie had started and she could tell that Matt wasn't looking at the mirror. He was looking right at her, the whole time.

At the end of the movie, Alex tried to stop the tears from flowing, but she couldn't. She started crying because of the movie, and Matt was quick to wipe her tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Alex," He said, kissing her forehead. She stopped crying not long after, and smiled at him, her eyes still watery.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't think that I'd get that emotional about this movie," She said, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"It's fine, I thought that it was pretty adorable," Matt said, smiling and kissing her cheek.

"I think it's about time that I should be getting home now," Alex said, standing up quickly. Matt gave her a disappointed look but stood up with her and took her hand.

..

When she got home, Karen was asleep in her bed. She had two choices, either she wake her up and face the millions of questions that she had for Alex, or let her sleep and just lay down on the couch. She decided to go with the second choice, as she didn't want to talk about her day with Matt to anyone. She at least wanted to put it off until tomorrow morning.

She was falling asleep when she heard her phone buzz. Groaning, she reached for it and looked at it. A new text message from Matt.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Alex. I really wish you would have stayed longer so we could get something to eat, but as far as first dates go, I think that's the best I've had. I hope I get the chance to take you out again sometime," Was what it said. She smiled and put her phone back, not bothering to answer, and found herself falling asleep not long after that.


End file.
